mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pirate's Daughter
The Pirate's Daughter is the first scenario in the A Pirate's Daughter campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Information When the infamous pirate captain Black Balfour was killed in battle with another pirate, Captain Swift, his daughter Tawni took control of his ship "Black Death" and renamed it "The Feral Vixen". When she took command, she was attacked by her father's first mate, Gory Gordy, but easily killed him in a duel. Pointing out that the pirates spent more time fighting other pirates than attacking merchants, she told the crew about her plan to conquer the Gold Sea, becoming more powerful than any other pirate. First, she would take control of the Strait of Storms by taking the towns of Frigiston and Yanathrae, which were located on either side of the strait. She told the men that she needed a new first mate, and asked anyone who wanted the job to report to her. Foz the Axe, a large man with bulging muscles, entered her cabin, and she immediately shot him with a crossbow, telling the dying man that anyone ambitious enough to be the first to answer the call was too ambitious for her ship. She then gave the job to Arnoc the Hairless, a short, bald man with fists like rocks who was easily the best brawler on the ship. Stepping ashore, she conquered the closest towns with the aid of Eight-Fingers Oba, a former whaler who was a master with spears and had been her father's second in command, and Pete Girly, a merciless fighter and her father's whip-master. After cutting her way through the elves of Yanathrae and the barbarians of Frigiston, Tawni took control of the Strait of Storms, and started to build a fleet of ships to solidify her hold of the region. As she looked at her accomplishments, he smiled proudly as she realized she had already surpassed anything her famous father had done, and she was far from finished. Strategy Tawni Balfour starts out on a small island with Pete Girly, a few pirates, some bandits, and a ship. On the same island is a Admiral's Hat, which she should pick up before heading north, towards the closest Asylum. There's a Lighthouse on the way that she should claim. After capturing the neutral Asylum, Tawni can build up her forces. There's a two-way portal to the south-east, but it's guarded by green border gates on the other side, and the keymaster's tent is far away. This means she should stay away from the neutral stack guarding it, so that the enemy can fight them instead. To the east is a green Stronghold that should be captured early. Even further east are two more Strongholds, both neutral. North of the Asylum is a blue keymaster's tent, which Tawni should visit when she can defeat the forces guarding it. Once Tawni has visited the blue keymaster's tent, she can sail past the chain between the western islands and the mainland, giving her access to most of the map. Two towns are located on small islands - a Preserve to the southwest and a Stronghold to the east. The enemy can reach both through one-way portals, so it might be better to deal with their armies before attempting to claim these towns. To attack the enemy towns, the player must visit keymaster's tents - purple for the green player, orange for the blue one. Unfortunately, one-way portals will allow them to harass Tawni, so she should protect her towns. Both keymaster's tents are located on islands - the orange is to the southeast on the map, while the purple is closer to the center. The purple is guarded by a quest tower that only Tawni can open, and a large army of black dragons. She should pick up the Steadfast Shield next to it - it will carry over to the next scenario. With the purple tent visited, she can open the chain protecting Frigiston, to capture the green player's Stronghold and visit the green keymaster's tent. With the orange tent, she can land on the blue player's island and capture the three Preserves (the most northern of these is Yanathrae). Once both Frigiston and Yanathrae are under her control, Tawni is victorious. Category:A Pirate's Daughter scenarios